


Just a Stranger

by lethestyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Nami (One Piece), I grabbed canon by the throat and asked for its lunch money, I really only wrote this for me but you guys can enjoy too, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Yeah im sorry ya'll ive fallen prey to abo, Zoro doesn't know he's in love till things get awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethestyx/pseuds/lethestyx
Summary: Zoro knows that traveling with an omega is bad luck, especially on the seas. Zoro also decides to screw that because if Luffy has enough good karma going around to set him free, outrun the marines, and set sail on his tiny ass boat, he can afford to be the first mate and the greatest swordsman at the same time.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Just a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm I am currently binge-watching the anime and studying for my finals at the same time, hopefully, I don't accidentally put the entire plot of the Alabasta arc for my English essay. The plan was to make every chapter fill 100 episodes but my brain rot cannot handle having such long chapters.  
> Also here are a few notes about my abo au:  
> +Heats/Ruts are different for each person, it can manifest into sexual feelings or it can just surface as regular symptoms (hot flashes, aches, and pains, irritation, fevers, etc.)  
> \+ Also I don't plan on writing about Marineford even if you paid me. I'm simply built different and have both Ace and Sabo alive, they both ate similar fruits and now they both protect their younger brother from pesky admirers.  
> +The title is from a Kali Uchis song, highly recommend listening to it, it helps me ascend to my final plain of existence; god's ashtray.

Zoro knows that traveling with an omega is bad luck, especially on the seas. Zoro also decides to screw that because if Luffy has enough good karma going around to set him free, outrun the marines, and set sail on his tiny ass boat, he can afford to be the first mate and the greatest swordsman at the same time. 

He’s been tied on that cross for a few days now, and he can no longer feel the harsh scrape of the splintering wood on his back. The haze from the heat keeps him too warm and too out of it to notice how numb his entire body has gotten. It isn’t until the little girl from before jumps the wall to give him some food does he come back into his head. He’s a little too irritated to deal with her at the moment, the itching at the back of his head telling him to act like a douche comes rearing its annoying head, and he has to focus on how suspicious the food looks clutched in her hands to focus on what she’s saying. “You need to get outta here,” He hears himself slur out. 

Then the onion head comes waltzing back because of course, he shows up; he reeks of something foul, fake, and cleansing. The anger Zoro feels when he sees his lunch get stomped to the ground, has him flexing his arms enough to creak the wood and rope. Helpepto or whatever the fuck his name, took a step back.

“Wh-what are you trying to do huh? Escape? Trying to posture up?” He kicks more dirt into the food and tries to spit at Zoro’s feet. His saliva sticks to his mouth, refusing to go, after a few embarrassing fumbles with his mouth, the onion head proceeds to wipe off whatever spittle was left. 

“Toss the girl over the fence, or I’ll have her killed!” He yells, cheeks red. Zoro is up in an instant, eyes crazed at the thought of that onion head, heaving authority. Helmeppo only smirks, “Down boy, or I’ll tell my father to have her executed.” 

Zoro seethes, and through gritted teeth, he forces himself to relax his shoulders. He tries not to break free when he sees Rika go flying over the high wall with a scream. He just needs a few more days and he’s getting out of this stink of a town. His nose itches with the lingering smell of whatever antiseptic those marines are known for. “Damn you,” He says, voice as grave as the dead. 

Helmeppo doesn’t seem the least bit fazed, he laughs merrily, “I’m surprised you’re still alive! You sure are stubborn I’ll give you that, then again, what alphas aren’t.” 

“I will live the full month.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” The beta smirks. He shouldn’t be able to tell, especially from the mandatory scent blockers the navy enforce over their lower ranks. But it’s in the way that onion head stands and holds himself that Zoro can see. His moves seem unnatural like he’s dancing instead of being the alpha he’s displaying himself to be. 

“In ten days, you better watch your words!” Zoro yells at his retreating form. 

Helmeppo answers back, but it isn’t loud enough for the swordsman to hear, “Assuming he lives that long.” Followed by raucous laughter. 

Unbeknownst to the retreating group, a slender omega peaks over to watch him, Rika’s body held under one arm, while Coby’s shaking hands clutched the other. 

“P-Please Luffy don’t do this!” Coby begs, “This guy is dangerous, don’t you get it; pirate hunter, and you’re a pirate!” 

Luffy nods, and sets Rika down, she looks worried, looking back and forth between Luffy and Zoro. He tries to console the kid, almost to tears now, “Na na Coby, doesn’t he sound cool?” The kid vigorously shakes his head, “Absolutely not! And he’s an Alpha! What good will that do you? He won’t ever sail with you, you know that! You know how they are!” His eyes clutch shut at the thought, of Luffy being vulnerable like that. Just like he was under Alvita. When he opens them again, the guy is already jumping over the concrete barrier. “Eh? Luffy no!” 

Coby blanks for a moment then race to climb to the top, “Oi Luffy! Get away from him! He might bite or something!” 

Luffy giggles, “Calm down Coby, ya’ big crybaby!” He treks across the sand and stone until he’s in front of the barely conscious guy. His chest is heaving up and down, but he’s pitching forwards like it hurts to just breathe. From the distance he’s at, he can tell even if the Alpha got loose, he’d collapse maybe a few steps downhill. It would sure be a funny sight to see. 

It isn’t until a strong wind blows through the courtyard that he looks up. Luffy’s warm scent of fresh baked goods and the salt of the sea washing over him. He watches as the alpha’s nose twitches. 

“I hear you’re a bad guy... “ Luffy trails off, observing whatever small jitters the alpha makes. 

“You’re still here? Get lost!” He yells. Another strong wind blows through, this time coming from the opposite side. Not that he needed the help, Luffy could smell him from behind the wall. Vanilla and cinnamon, and something dark and bitter, surprisingly sweet for an alpha. 

Luffy hummed something noncommittal before cocking his hip to the side, “Are you really as strong as people say you are? I mean, you’re stuck here for anyone to gawk at…” 

Zoro looks two seconds away from slicing his head clean off, Luffy snorts, if he could reach him. He stopped at the thought, and wondered, before wandering closer with a small hum.

“Mind your damn business!” 

He stares for a few more moments, wondering if the alpha was worth the trouble of bantering with. He is hungry after all and Coby still needs to register himself. Another few moments and he’s absolute, no he wants this alpha to be on his crew. If it weren’t him, then who, he suffices. Besides he _did_ come with the intent of hiring a swordsman. 

“Well if it were me, I’d probably starve to death in three days!” He giggles, watching Zoro roll his eyes. “Guess that just means I have a greater willpower than you.” He grins, confident, and dangerous like he isn’t half-dead already. 

“I will get through this, I swear on it.” 

And Luffy believes him, it’s something in his scent, he knows when people lie. They turn sour and tart, it makes his stomach turn. He takes a long whiff of Zoro’s honey dark, sweet smell and nods his head. 

“You’re a strange guy aren’t you?” He sighs out, he turns away and takes half a step. 

“Wait!” The alpha yells behind him, Luffy grins wide, “Yes?” He teases, turning back around. 

“Gimme that,” He looks pointedly at the rice ball- well it’s more of a muddy paste now.

He pauses and blinks a few times to make sure he heard him right. When the alpha doesn’t correct himself Luffy expresses his concern. “Are your eyes okay?” After all, he can’t have a swordsman with his vision impaired. Maybe he needs glasses, the thought makes him giggle softly.

“Just give it to me!” 

“It’s covered in dirt,” Luffy tries to reason with him. “I like food as much as the next guy, but look I can see an ant on it.”

Zoro has two big veins on his forehead now, and if he were a dog he’s sure he would be foaming. Well whatever, Luffy thinks, most alphas looked that like that anyway. He picks up the rice, and a cascade of dust falls off as he tosses it. 

He catches it in his mouth, like a dog, and coughs a few times; another plume of dirt comes out. “T-tell that girl, thank you, it was delicious.” He smirks, then brings his face back to his chest, hiding whatever grimace he has. 

Luffy stands for a few more moments, the field is nothing but quiet and the wind. He focuses on the alpha, it’s obvious he doesn’t want to talk anymore. Though he can’t help but find him interesting, Sweat falls on the side of his face from his black hair, “Well alright then. I’m off Mr. Swordsman. I hope we never run into each other on the battlefield. Then I’d have to beat you up, and I wouldn’t want that now.” He turns around once more, not bothering to see if the alpha is watching him. He jumps the wall again and _tries_ to control the urge to punch Coby again when he starts crying.

  
  


—

  
  


Zoro only gets a few hours of silent reprieve from anyone bothering before that omega comes back. He’s frantic and his words spill over each other when he tries to explain Zoro’s predicament. 

Surprise riddles through him before his anger takes the cake. Of course, that weasel would … _weasel_ his way out of their deal. He swears when he’s out of his bind he’ll cut him up so fine they wouldn’t be able to identify him. Now if only the omega wasn’t taking so long. 

“Hurry it up!” He growls Luffy side-eyes him with too much attitude a single eyebrow raise should hold. Zoro promptly shuts his mouth and looks at the other cowering kid. “You, get my other hand.” He orders and with hesitant hands he obliges. 

Luffy gives up his tugging just a few moments later and before Zoro can give him a very stern _talking_ (not yelling) to, he’s catapulted himself to the roof of the marine base next to them. Zoro blinks at the empty spot Luffy used to be at, and shakes his head, blaming his dehydration. No of course not, the omega probably just ran too fast for him to notice. 

Colby makes a noise of triumph and Zoro looks back at him. He’s sitting on the sand, a long piece of rope untangled sat on his open palm. 

Zoro’s vein pops again, “Why the hell are you going for my ankles first moron!” 

  
  


—

  
  
  


And of course, Zoro’s last moments have him tied to a log with a bawling teenager ruining his only shirt. He lets out an annoyed sigh and wonders where the hell that omega ran off to. How dare he leave him with his kid or whatever. He wasn’t a babysitter. And of course, his last thoughts are something bitter and judgmental. 

When he hears the men load up their rifles he shuts his eyes and hopes the kid goes out fast before anything else can traumatize him. 

Instead of gunshots. Zoro hears something rubbery squeak and pull. And instead of pain, he feels a rush of air in front of him. 

Coby cries out and drops to his knees in relief, “Luffy!” 

In what should be something stomach-churning, his skin seems to distend in the way of the bullets, before Luffy’s body uncurls, and they are catapulted back to the shell-shocked marines. Luffy took out half the guard before he’s racing to where Coby and Zoro are waiting for him. He’s still staring at the omega, wondering what the hell he just saw because he’s not so sure he can blame it on his dietary restrictions anymore. 

But he doesn’t ask him about it again until the three of them are out of harm’s way. Like an idiot, the omega tries to untie his wrist with his dainty fingers. 

“Are you even aware you’re holding swords?” Zoro asks, scowling when the other just looks confused. 

“Oh right!” He shows him what he had gotten, “I don’t know which one is yours, so I just got all of them!” 

“They’re all mine! Now hurry up and cut me outta this!” 

Luffy smiles wider, a sparkle in his eyes, “You use all three? Oh wow! I chose a good swordsman.” He unsheathed one of his normal katanas, and with large swings that make his legs shake, one of his arms is freed. 

Another yell from the navy gets him rearing to get into a fight. Getting himself free and blocking himself and Luffy from any fatal blows the navy throws at them. By the time he’s cutting Axe hand whatever the fuck, his vision is blurry and Luffy’s round, tan face is the only thing he sees. It wobbly like he's staring at him through water, it almost sounds like it too. With the way the omega’s voice is distorted and low. 

“Wh… at?” Zoro asks gravel in his throat. He tries to cough. He finds his head hurts too much to even blink. 

“Uh oh,” Luffy sighs out. He gets closer and Zoro can finally see the scar that runs under his eye, “You don’t look so peachy, Mr. Swordsman.” 

Zoro tries to open his mouth to answer but all he can is shake his head. And even that proves to be too much because vertigo kicks in and he doesn’t know whether he’s falling, floating, or drowning. He just knows it smells comforting and warm. 

  
  


  
Zoro wakes up in what seems to be a medical hut, all the windows are open and he’s the only patient in the room. It’s still light out, the sun still high in the sky, he couldn’t have been sleeping for that long. 

When he looks down, his chest and both his arms are bandaged, and there's a melting ice pack on the top of his head. 

By the time Luffy comes bounding into the room, he’s trying to fit his feet into the comically small floor slippers that are on the side of the bed. 

“Zoro! You’re awake now!” He giggled and tries to launch himself at the man, to do what he didn't know. A crisp and polished hand grabs the back of his red shirt and holds him in the air. 

The doctor is tall and she scents like an alpha even looks like it too. Stern and meticulous. 

“I told you to stop bothering my patient, ‘oma. Now, what are you doing?” She shakes him a bit, like a misbehaved puppy. 

Luffy bristles a bit at being called that name, he whines, “I want to go with Zoro now! He’s better, right old lady?” 

She tsks and sets him down, keeping him stuck to the floor with a hand on his shoulder. She turns her cat eyes to him and sneers, “If you don’t get back in that bed I’m telling Rika to toss your food for the fishes.” 

Zoro sits back down, but only because his legs were about to give out, not because his stomach was practically eating his liver. 

She guides Luffy to sit onto the chair next to this bed, the boy opens his mouth wide and would have probably started yapping a mile a minute if the doctor didn’t get his chart out. 

“My name is Dr. Martook, the general physician here, and I’ve been in charge of you for 27 hours now.” She sits in one of her rolly chairs and scoots till she’s closer to him. 

“Let’s see here,” She sets her glasses from atop her head to on the bridge of her nose, “You have two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, bruising in multiple areas, and you’re running a mild fever. The doctor looks at him, very unimpressed, “Good job.” 

“I’ve been sleeping for 27 hours?” Because that’s all his fuzzy brain can process. 

“Not surprising,” She shrugs, and flips to another page on her chart, “The pain medication I gave you was pretty strong. I only have the potent ones for bad heats or ruts.” 

Ah, that’s why his brain felt like a cotton ball.

Luffy giggles from where he’s playing with the blanket, “You drool in your sleep.” 

“We gave you a banana bag earlier for the missing vitamins and fluids you’ve been depriving yourself of. And we’ve wrapped both your ribs and wrist.” She gestures to the thick gauze on his body. “The bruising I couldn’t do much with, but I did put some cream on the rope burns. Your fever started last night, and it is probably due to the medication. Once you’re out of here and have some food in you, I’ll switch you with something more suitable.” 

All her talk sounds important but halfway through, she slowly morphs into a rotisserie chicken and it’s then that he notices the concave feeling in his abdomen. He drools at the sight of chicken. 

Luffy giggles once more, leaning his hatless head onto his shoulder, “Did you fall asleep again Zoro?” 

The doctor sighs tiredly but doesn’t take her eyes off the paper she’s signing off, “Your new medication will take a minute, our supply is on the other side of the island. But for now, you can at least walk a building down, that oma over there has been eating the restaurant dry.” 

Luffy pouts at the name again and does a little jump out of his chair, “C’mon, I’m hungry again, let’s go eat!” 

It’s too hot and his entire body has an ache deep to his bones, but even Luffy has been morphed into a steamy meat bun and he knows he has no choice now. With some help, Luffy helps him up and watches as he ties his swords to his belt. His shoes are by the door and he gets into them as quick as he can. With minimal fumbles, he makes it out the door and into the warm sunlight. Luffy’s laugh follows him to the restaurant. 

Coby is waiting for them, sitting on a stool at the bar and drinking juice. 

Zoro doesn’t care but he still greets the kid with a nod of his head. His throat hurts too much to talk. He needs water, or maybe booze. 

When he sits at a table near the bar counter, a lovely beta woman sets a plate of warm food down in front of him. She smiles at him and if he wasn’t so drugged out she would probably look familiar. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re okay! I thought you’d be out for a little longer, we did hit you in the head a lot.” Coby says through a grin. 

The alpha raises an eyebrow and continues to munch. 

“Well, ya know? When you passed out, we couldn’t get you down to the doctor without your head dragging in the sand a bit.” He scratches at the back of his pink head. 

Zoro’s eyebrow goes low and he turns his head to stare at Luffy who is too busy stuffing his cheeks with meat to pay attention. 

  
  


When he has food in his stomach he feels much better, enough to laugh boisterously at the way Luffy stretches his cheeks and declares proudly that he would be the pirate king. 

“Wasn’t the pirate king an alpha though?” Zoro says, more than questions. 

Luffy shrugs a slender shoulder, “Well I don’t see a rule book around. Even if there was, it’s just paper, I could just have Ace burn it.” 

Now that he has a clear look at the omega he understands why they keep getting weird looks. His shirt is thin, and cut at the shoulders. It's unbuttoned to the center of his chest, His shorts aren’t any better, the strings are tied at his waist, and the bottoms are rolled to his upper thighs. To some he’s scandalous, showing off that much skin and blatantly not wearing a scent patch. He’s loud and young and a perfect candidate to start courting. 

But Luffy can hold his own, maybe even hold a lot more than his own. He has the look in his eye that Zoro has seen in the few people he’s met during his travels; he holds himself high and holds his friends higher.

“Besides I can stretch, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” To prove his point he pulls his mouth down and sticks his tongue out. Coby laughs and Zoro just rolls his eyes. He finds his company to not be as irritating as other people. 

Zoro wants to order another plate to add to his mountainous collection already, but the doors to the building are kicked open and a platoon of marine soldiers come marching in. The captain comes in last and stops at the front. 

It’s jarring, but the marines salute them and _thank_ them for their help. Then they’re given 5 minutes to get off the island before they’ll be forced out via gunfire. And of course, the omega just had to put up one last fight, and it had to be with the kid. 

Coby grins when he punches Luffy, and the omega grins back viciously. He socks Coby a few good times before the captain puts a stop to it. 

Zoro sighs out tiredly and runs toward were a perfectly new little boat is waiting for them in the water. Luffy laughs all the way there, holding his hat to his head and waving to the people behind them. 

Dr. Martook is standing by the side, looking a little shocked at their departure. Luffy waves at her too, “Bye, bye old alpha lady!” 

She shakes her head, looking exasperated from where Zoro is. She shakes something in her hand, before throwing it in the air towards them. Luffy stretches his arm up to grab it and bring it down. 

Still, Luffy somehow gets the boat first, because Zoro took a left instead of heading straight. He’s only corrected when the omega stretches another arm to grab him before he can get too far. 

He’s dumped onto the back of the boat, while Luffy unfurls the sail. It isn’t until their boat is a good few meters away from the shore that his mind finally catches up to him and he wonders when he ever agreed to come aboard. He doesn’t dwell on it long, and with a shrug of his shoulders, he lays down for a nap. All the food he’s had makes him sleepy. 

  
  


“We can’t go to the grand line, we barely have enough food to last us a week,” Zoro grumbles, he’s laying down on the stern, where the shadow of the mast covers his face from the sun, with his hands behind his head. He was trying to take a nap, but Luffy kept bugging him. Whining out his name and fidgeting with the green bandana on his shoulder. 

“Neh, by the way, do you know the way to the Grand Line?” Luffy pouts, laying on his stomach, looking bored. 

Zoro cracks an eye open, “You don’t know where to go” He snorts and tries to relax more, but Luffy’s hand on his upper arm is distracting. “And you say you want to go now? We’re better off sailing to another island first, restocking, and maybe finding someone who can point the way.” 

Luffy’s hat bounces up and then back down when his head perks. The smile on his face is radiant, “Like a navigator? Oh, I can’t wait!” Zoro can see his legs swing behind him as he talks. With that, Luffy flops on his back and stretches out like a starfish, not caring that he’s hitting Zoro in the stomach. 

He lays close to him, close enough that he can smell the omega’s aroma; warm and inviting. Like he doesn’t care that he’s prominently giving off pheromones, he’s just being open about himself. It’s dangerous for omegas to have that mindset, especially if they were going to go to the Grand Line. Zoro has seen it happen, omega’s being disciplined by alphas or betas about their bodies, He wonders if anyone has ever tried that with Luffy, told him to cover his shoulders, wear a bite collar, be less noisy. He also wonders if anyone would survive if they told Luffy that. 

Luffy doesn’t seem to mind anything he does, he doesn’t care when Zoro sees him without a shirt on, or if he exposes his neck when he stretches. He didn’t care when other alphas had tried to start something back at the restaurant, or when he had pushed the both of them into the ocean a few days ago and had to sit in their underwear for the better part of a few hours while their clothes dried on the bow. 

Zoro had turned red in the face and kept his back away from where Luffy was hanging out, not at all aware of the lack of clothing either of them had. 

“Can you just stay on your side,” He had almost desperately told the omega when Luffy had tried to get closer. 

“Huh? Why?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Zoro makes a disgruntled noise and moves to cover his eyes with his hand, “Just… just stay on your side!” 

Luffy shrugs and shuffles over to the other side of their boat, “You’re a weird alpha.” The other had rolled his eyes at that, “Oh yeah, I’m the weird one. Don’t you know common etiquette?” 

“Etiquette? But it’s just the two of us out here,” He raises his arms to emphasize his point. “Is this about me accidentally falling in the water still?”

Zoro refuses to remove his hand and just nods his head, “Yes. This is about you falling into the water because you thought you saw something shiny. Even though you can’t swim.” And of course, he’s lying because he’s only known Luffy for a few weeks now but he’d rather castrate himself than watch his captain drown. 

But he’s traveled from island to island in the East Blue and he’s never met an omega so open about themselves. Not just about their skin but Luffy is blunt and sharp and isn’t afraid to poke Zoro in the eye if he thinks he’s being a pervert. He doesn’t know how Luffy was raised, and he doesn’t want to ask, but the way he acts and presents himself is something the alpha kids would do back at the dojo. 

Zoro had seen omegas be vulgar and promiscuous in ways that would make alphas go stupid, in passing pictures and recent newspapers; he had thought it was silly and if anything, annoyingly distractive. Seeing Luff lounging so casually, the tiny boxers he had on, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, Zoro had almost jumped ship then. 

Zoro doesn’t have much experience with omegas in general but he also doesn’t know if they’re supposed to be as _cuddly_ as Luffy is. He sticks to Zoro like glue at night, even when it’s his turn to keep watch, And when Zoro wakes up a few hours later, it’s to all of Luffy’s limbs wrapped around the arm he’s clinging on. Or during the day when there’s nothing but blue surrounding them and the wind has slowed, Luffy likes to lay his head on Zoro’s shoulder or hold Zoro’s head in his lap whenever he has a nap. The alpha doesn’t know if all the touching is comfortable or if he’s just not used to it. 

There’s a lot of things about Luffy that Zoro has learned, and most of it confuses him. He just knows that Luffy usually doesn’t have a plan for anything. 

Nami is a pleasant surprise, after the whole clown fiasco, she had decided to join them for the time being. Zoro finds that he is once again injured enough that most of the fight is a blur. Even on the boat as Luffy and Nami retell him of a detachable clown that tried to capture Luffy because he was omega and maybe parade him around to Shanks (whoever the hell that was), get revenge on Nami, ransack the village a bit, and cause general havoc as all pirates do, it seemed unbelievable. Well if he died soon, he could at least say he had met _two_ devil fruit users. 

Now they’re traveling the sea with not one, but two omegas. Both alluring and beautiful, the perfect age for respectable courting, and not so respectable solicitations. Nami and Luffy are the same in the fact that neither of them acts like _‘proper omegas’_. He even says so to them when the thought passes his head, watching the other two fight over who got to hold the map. Suffice to say Zoro fell asleep that night with two throbbing bumps on his head. Nami had her fist still raised, one of her eyebrows twitching, “You just don’t know enough omegas to know how they act, probably for a reason.” She sneers. Luffy has his lips in a flat line and his eyebrows low on his head, “You say that a lot Zoro.” 

“Say what?” He asks, rubbing the top of his head. 

“That you've never seen an omega like me.” Luffy looked at him suspiciously. 

“Wha- I don’t talk to you like that!” Zoro can see Nami’s hackles rise a bit more from the corner of his eye. He tries to defuse the situation he somehow got himself into again. 

Luffy stares at him confused and shrugs his shoulders the tiniest bit, “Yes you do. You don’t just drool in your sleep, you talk sometimes too.” 

“Wow,” Nami says sarcastically, from her boat, reading the map to the nearest island, “My my my alpha, dreaming of omega are you? How scandalous.” She smirks at him and turns away. 

Zoro feels the heat high on his cheeks and gets riled up, “I- I didn’t know I did that for your information!” 

Luffy snickers, his large grin stretching his scar, “It’s okay Zoro, I’m flattered.” 

Zoro can only sigh in frustration and turn his back to them, “Damn omegas.” 

  
  


The closer they get to reaching the Grand Line the more the pit in Zoro’s stomach grows. It was searing and tight and it made his sleep quality shit. At first, he blames the fact that he’s practically outnumbered on their tiny little ship. Every time they choose where they want to stop for food or other essentials Luffy and Nami always seem to opt him out of those conversations. Or when they’re docking for a quick dine and dash at a small island, he has to be the one to go overprotective alpha mode on whoever seems to be watching. 

Though he knows they can handle themselves, he still gets nervous around unfamiliar areas where anything may happen to them. He’s seen Luffy punch the lights out of alphas without blinking and he’s always impressed when Nami slips some alpha’s wallet from his pocket while luring them in. Both omegas know how to give some bite to their bark. 

Nami called him a fumbling meat bag of adrenaline. And still, the feeling lingers. Even when he and Luffy are huddled together to escape the biting cold of the sea. Sometimes Nami joins them because she doesn’t have a change of clothes and the summer outfit she has on does nothing to protect her. 

She and Luffy are almost always in a pile by the time he wakes up before dawn. He can only sleep a few hours at a time, his training from when he was a child too constant to change now. And the thought of someone sneaking up on them while the other two were sleeping sets his guts off; he has to bite his lip to keep from snarling. During those times, he has to untangle himself from the way Luffy has wrapped himself around Zoro, carefully unwinding rubbery skin. He sets them on top of Nami and watches as the two get closer to evade the chill. Always, he sits up and puts his back to the side of the boat, and starts cleaning his swords. 

They both wake up much later to calm waters, once dawn breaks. Nami is always up in an instant, she trudges back to her boat, hiding her red face in her red hair. Luffy is more sluggish, stretching his limbs till he’s starfishing a few yards away from their boats.

“Morning, sleeping beauties.” He says every morning, not bothering to look up from his scrubbing. Nami always answers back with an angry hiss while combing her hair and Luffy ends up being too dazed to notice he had said anything. 

Once he’s up Zoro knocks out for his first nap of the day to both of them arguing over which way to sail. 

Halfway through their voyage, heading towards another island Zoro has just accepted that his captain enjoys physical touch. Nami acts every bit of the car burglar she is, and only accepts his nesting when she feels like it. Zoro knows she’s a bit standoffish and gets grumpy if Luffy clings too much to her. 

Zoro has learned to adapt to whatever mood Luffy happens to be in, if he’s napping and Luffy starts getting antsy, he’ll lift one arm and the omega practically catapults himself into his chest. He also knows that when Luffy is practically aching to have some action, he’ll challenge him to who can catch the most fish. 

Luffy, though seen as an airhead, has read the signals his other crewmates give off. When Zoro gets grumpy, or tired, or in any sort of mood besides happy, he prefers to nap or clean his katanas in silence. Other than that he loves drinking every bar they go to out of business. Nami enjoys keeping a schedule and whenever she gets thrown off she tends to get a bit irritated, Luffy knows that he has to keep his distance and control his volume until she feels better. 

Luffy likes to fix his problems with cuddles, and though it may annoy the other two, they still appreciate his trying. 

  
  


Usopp is a very pleasant, if a bit annoying, of a surprise to the crew, Luffy thinks. He could feel the worry Zoro was having about the unbalanced way their crew was and he feels relieved he has another alpha buddy to do whatever alphas do together. He doesn’t know, but he does know that whenever he got too clingy Ace and Sabo would wander off for a while to get away from his preening. And though Usopp may not seem very brave, he didn’t look back on his decision to set sail. Of course, it does get annoying whenever he calls himself the captain. Luffy had hissed something fierce the first few times, but now he only sighs in exasperation and puts his hands on his hips. 

Though he is an alpha he doesn’t act like a traditional one. Luffy finds that he likes that about Usopp. He isn’t like Zoro who was always itching to get his katanas out or Ace who was too confident and nonchalant about his powers to be afraid of anything. He was whiny and quivered behind Luffy whenever another passing ship got a little too close to their Going Merry. But the omega couldn’t find himself to hate him one bit. He loves watching Usopp work on his bombs or fix the ship. 

Zoro doesn’t know how to feel about Usopp. He is just as clingy as Luffy or Nami at night but his scent is so spicy and it itches his nose and makes him growl a bit in his sleep. He also doesn’t understand why Luffy seemed to click with him as soon as they had met. Though Luffy always seems to do that with everyone he meets. 

Now that their ship is bigger they all have room to move around and do their own things. Nami gets to the front of the deck where she’s close enough to steer and navigate. She also tans on the bow on one of the beach chairs they had. Zoro has already scented the stern for working out and the crow’s nest for his naps. Usopp always seemed to perch on the quarter deck and the front bow with Nami, tinkering with anything he had in his pockets. Though he only goes near the deck when Zoro is done with his workout, too nervous to get near another alpha who’s swinging a dumbbell the size of one of their masts. 

Luffy flops whenever or wherever he feels like. Sometimes he sits with Usopp and laughs at all the stories he knows. Other times he sits and stretches while Zoro lifts weights. Or he hangs himself too far off the railing for anyone’s comfort while he fishes. On rarer times when the clouds are gone, the sun is high, and the heat is wavering, he kicks out with Nami while she tans. Both of them scantily clothed and completely unaware of the turmoil they cause their shipmates. It’s not that Usopp or Zoro can’t control themselves, they would rather get neutered than have anything happen to them. And neither omega are shy about showing skin, they lounge on the deck, with their long limbs and skin glistening. 

Nami and Luffy usually have their shirts off and have rolled whatever bottoms they have, up. Zoro and Usopp normally escape to the back of the ship where they do their things, avoid eye contact, and pretend not to be allured by the smell of omegas at the front. 

Nami, always the perceptive she-devil, laughs at their situation. With her legs folded and her sunglasses up, she waves mockingly at them and elbows Luffy in the elbow. The other omega was laid face down on his beach chair, his shirt off. His brown skin was beautiful in the sun, along with his subtle curves and slender muscles. 

When he lifted his head his hair was messy and Zoro could see the adorable nap lines imprinted on his face. “Yes, Nami?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from one eye. She whispers something in his ear and laughs more at his confused face. Luffy sits up more and stretches his limbs up. He copies Nami’s position and lets his neck drape over the back of the chair.

From his spot on top of the stern, Zoro can also see his exposed chest, wet and shining. Neither of them seems to mind their lack of clothes but Zoro’s brain comes to a complete stop. He can hear his cells trying to fire back up but alarm bells are ringing in his ears and static as his thoughts. Nami laughs even harder at him, pointing at his face and holding her stomach. 

Usopp doesn’t comment about how much more frazzled Zoro seems during those times and how he avoids eye contact whenever Luffy goes back to his regularly scheduled program if a bit lethargic. 

Sometime later during dinner, he confronts them about it. While Nami’s still laughing at his misfortune in a rare moment of anger he grits out, “I'm just not used to seeing omegas acting like hussies is all.” In an instant, he regrets it coming out of his mouth. Nami stops laughing and Luffy ends his conversation with Usopp. Both omegas with frozen expressions, turn to him slowly, a fire in their eyes. Nami lifts a singular fist and it's enough to make Zoro shiver; she continues laughing, though it's more menacing and sounds like his funeral bells. 

Again he sleeps with two bright red lumps on his head, and Luffy pouts at him till he apologizes. Nami stomps away, her fist still smoking, and tells the other man to leave Zoro there for the birds to feed on. Usopp had fled the scene as soon as fists started flying.

“Are you an idiot or something?” He asks Zoro, “That wasn’t a very nice thing to say.” 

The alpha grimaces, shoulders high and up to his red ears, “Yeah I know, I didn’t mean it…” Luffy nods his head, “I know you didn’t mean it.” And his shame just seems to grow more because the conversation is starting to sound like Luffy, of all people, is scolding him. “But I enjoy spending time with Nami and whatever she wants to do. I shouldn’t be shamed for doing that.” Zoro nods his head and rubs at the back of his neck. He apologizes profusely and forces himself not to get giddy when the omega forgives him sweetly by his cheek on the top of his head. He also forces himself not to move when his captain calls for mandatory hugs. 

Of course, Nami doesn’t forgive himself as easily, But Luffy’s hugs always seem to break the ice. 

While they're getting ready for bed, Usopp pats him on the shoulder and offers to teach him how to speak to omegas. 

  
  


To Zoro’s relief, they all have an actual bed to themselves as opposed to hardwood floors. Nami asked prettily for the captain’s quarters and Luffy had no reason not to give it to her. It didn’t matter anyway since they had all agreed to separate the quarters by caste instead of gender. Luffy and Nami shared the room, with Nami taking the bed, and Luffy opting to steal one of Zoro’s scented blankets and a hammock.

Their room was a melting pot of different smells, both omegas tend to hoard items that they feel belong in their nest. It had caused some trouble between them, since Luffy didn’t know what nesting etiquette was, instead preferring to steal whatever he wanted, whenever he felt like it and whining when he got called out for it. Nami was neat in her nesting, each item having its specific spots and every piece would circulate back to its owner whenever it had lost its scent. 

And though rarely, Zoro would find a lump in the corner of their room. He’s usually the first to wake up and while Usopp is sleeping he likes to clean his sword as the sun shines through their window. Sometimes he finds Luffy curled up in the corner where he keeps his katanas with one of the fluffy blankets they had, snoring away. He always debates on whether waking Luffy up is worth a grumpy, tired omega or not. Other times he finds he doesn’t normally care and ends up pulling his cheek until they’re stretched far enough that the omega wakes up with a whine and it makes him laugh. 

  
  
  


Yosaku and Johnny are as annoying as ever whenever omegas are involved, but Zoro can’t find it in himself to hate them, especially with Yosaku still injured. Though it doesn’t stop either of them from flirting with his captain and navigator. Johnny shakes each of their hands and presses a kiss to the very tip of their first knuckle. Nami gives him an indifferent look, already used to alphas trying to butter her up. Luffy just giggles and the tips of his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. Yosaku, after healing up, does the same. 

They compliment their appearances and seem to want any conversation going with both the omegas. In the same breath, both of those punks seemed to poke at Zoro’s ego. “Do you have a map?” Johnny asks, randomly and out of the blue. Neither omega knows how to answer, so instead, he continues, “ ‘Cause I keep getting lost in those beautiful eyes of yours.” That gets a rise out of everyone. Usopp laughs at what was possibly the cheesiest pickup line he’s ever heard. Nami is flattered and Luffy pays them no mind, so Zoro tries to tell himself he isn’t bothered either. “Now I understand why you and Zoro got along,” Nami snickers, “Look how easy it is for you to lose your way.” Luffy laughs along with her and elbows the annoyed alpha in the side. Though he can’t help but laugh along with the omega when he does look like he’s having fun. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Trust me when I say I didn't expect it to be ABO at first but while writing it I couldn't help but make it spicy :(. I really appreciate any comments or critiques you have, I worked on this in increments around 3 am every time and I'm not the best at having a consistent writing style.  
> \+ Yeah Nami and Luffy have big sibling energy, what about it? :|  
> \+ Zoro.. so underdeveloped in having a relationship, poor dude doesn't know what being h0rny is D:  
> \+ Usopp isn't a simp like Zoro, he's loyal to his girl Kaya ;)
> 
> See you in my next update where I hopefully finish writing about Whiskeytown and Alabasta, probably in a week because spring break is coming.


End file.
